


It's you, it's you, it's all for you

by hunterholly



Series: My Renga Fics :) (completely different) [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Episode Related, Fluff, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not beta-read, Relationship(s), Skateboarding, Sleepovers, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, renga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterholly/pseuds/hunterholly
Summary: [Set in Episode 9 - Langa finds Reki.]After Langa wins against Joe in the tournament, he goes looking for Reki. He just wants his best friend back. Eventually, Langa finds him and they end up having a sleepover and going on a boat trip - just the two of them. They end up going on lots more little mini-dates.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: My Renga Fics :) (completely different) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209878
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157
Collections: Renga/MatchaBlossom





	1. Something that we'd die for, it's our curse

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I've become OBSESSED with Renga, they're just too cute, and with episode 9 being out I decided I wanted to change some things! So this is - what if Langa found Reki instead of not finding him? This isn't beta-read, purely just me writing because I was bored. Enjoy ^^

"You got me. I didn't think you'd use my power..." Joe begins to talk after the beef was done. He looks slightly upset that he lost but proud of Langa all the same. The crowd is still cheering loudly after Langa's sudden comeback.

"What should I do..." Langa mutters worriedly, looking at his snapped board. He doesn't care that he's won against Joe of all people, he just stares at his skateboard.

"Huh? Oh, it snapped. Skateboards are expendables after all." Joe says idly, the lights of the abandoned warehouse reflecting onto his face.

Langa just continues staring at his skateboard. "Can I fix it?" He asks slowly.

"It'll be faster if you buy one." Joe states, brushing himself off.

"It's not good if it's not this one..." Langa murmurs.

"Reki made that one, right?" Joe questions and Langa nods. "Then have Reki fix it, you dumbo."

Langa tries to speak. "But-"

"It'll be alright if its you two." The greenhaired man states. Langa's eyes widen slightly before he nods once more, running off to go and search for Reki.

/

"-ki? Reki?! Reki, where are you?!" Langa shouts, frantically running around and looking for his best friend. His eyes dart back and forth, searching for even a glimpse of red hair. He sighs heavily, clutching onto his broken blue board. He finishes going over the track for the third time and decides to go and check where the entrance is - the big screen showing everything is close to there, maybe Reki would be there?

Langa ignores the blaring of the screen and Adam announcing that him and Cherry would be racing. He ignores the people who try to speak to him, pushing them lightly out of his way. He ignores everything - he just wants to find Reki.

As he arrives at the gate, he spots Miya there. Miya raises an eyebrow at him. Langa just quickly shows him his board and Miya nods in understanding, as Langa rushes off. He finally spots the gate in his vision and that's when Langa sees him. His breath hitches, eyes lingering on that hoodie indefinitely. it's definitely him - the hoodie. He can see a few strands of red hair peaking out - definitely Reki.

"Reki!" He yells, out of breath from searching place to place. Reki flinches and tries to look away. Langa puts his hand on his shoulder, Reki slowly turning around to him, his eyes wide.

"L-Langa. H-hey." He says, quietly. His eyes go around the gate anxiously. Langa sighs in relief before running upto the skater and hugging him. Reki's torso tenses up before relaxing and hugging the other boy back.

"I-" They both begin before Langa speaks.

"Where.... where have you been, Reki?" He asks, dropping his skateboard to hold the red-head.

Reki lets out a quiet laugh. "Around. I... I didn't wanna see Adam skate. Against any of my friends, but especially you." He sighs, "I-I'm sorry if I scared you, Langa. It's just... it's just I'm not good enough to be with any of you. You're... you're way ahead of me. It's like Miya said... you could make it to the nationals. No-nobody knows who I am... I'm just 'that bad guy who hangs around Snow.', and they're not wrong. I-I can't keep up with you, Langa!" He blurts out, on the verge of tears. Reki puts his head deeper in Langa's neck at this, trying to hide his weakness.

Langa doesn't really know how to respond - he's never been good at responding to peoples emotions. Instead, he squeezes him tighter. Reki carries on. "I- I don't know what I was thinking, I never wanted t-to not be friends with you, Langa. I-I just didn't wanna be left behind, y-yknow? A-and-"

"It's fine, Reki. You're perfect to me. You won't be left behind."

Reki sniffs slightly and closes his eyes. "But I'm not. I can't even..." He begins before Langa cuts him off.

"Reki, for once please be quiet." He says as nice as he can, running his hand through Reki's hair - the redhead lets out a 'mh.'. Langa can only guess if he talks, he'll burst. "Reki, Reki, Reki." Langa repeats his name like it's on loop. "Reki, you don't need to be perfect. You're the light of my life, I don't need anyone else. If... If you really don't want me to, I won't skate against Adam."

As much as Langa wanted to skate with Adam, he can't risk loosing his best friend. Reki breathes a sigh of relief at this and pulls away from the crook of the blue haired boy's neck.

"O-okay. Thanks." He tries his best to give a toothy grin, and Langa gives him one in response. "You know, it's just Adam. Skate against the others if you want, I don't... I can't control you Langa."

Langa nods. "Yeah, thank you." Do.. do you want to know the qualifiers?" He asks carefully, trying not to make Reki upset again. 

"Sure." Reki responds, sitting down. Langa also sits down and begins to tell him.

"Well, Shadow won against the guy named Harry, I won against Joe, Adam won against Cherry. Miya and that Snake guy haven't had their beef yet." Langa says. He begins trying to explain what Adam did against Cherry, before he feels a weight on his shoulder. 

Reki's fallen asleep - his head resting onto Langa's shoulder. Langa's face turns into a soft smile. He pulls out his phone and smiles at his lock screen of him and Reki a while back. He quickly takes a photo of them before texting Shadow to wake them up when S ends at the entrance. With that done, he puts his head on Reki's and closes his eyes. He'd give the world for this.

/

Langa groggily opens his eyes. He can't remember anything for a moment before he sees Shadow's face right infront of him. "Sha...dow?" He groans quietly.

"Yeah. You wanted me to wake you and Reki up, remember?" He rolls his eyes, pointing to his truck behind him. Langa nods.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Langa apologizes and Shadow laughs it off.

"Wake up sleeping beauty then." He says and Langa taps Reki's shoulder.

"Reki? Reki, wake up." Langa murmurs quietly, shaking him slightly. He spots Reki's eyes flicker open, and Reki snuggles into him. 

"Nooo.... it's comfy here." Reki mutters sleepily, not knowing what he did to Langa - his face heating up slightly. 

Langa nudges him. "Come on, Reki, we're still at S. Trust me, I don't wanna wake up either..." He trails off as Reki suddenly sits up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Langa-" He begins before Shadow interrupts them.

"Get in my car, then! I've got places to be!" He yells. Langa scrambles to his feet and helps Reki up. His hand lingers for a moment longer then it should of before they both jump into the car, with the bluehaired boy holding his skateboard and putting it in the front. Langa directs Shadow to his place. Shadow puts on his playlist as they begin the journey back.

Langa quietly murmurs to Reki, "Hey, do... do you wanna sleep at my house tonight? You can text your mom." 

"Uhm, yeah. I just need to text my mom like you said." He agrees, pulling out his phone. Langa quietly hums to himself while Reki texts her. Soon after, his face says it all. 

"She said yes!" Reki grins, putting his phone back in his pocket. Langa smiles and leans against him.

"You know, Reki, I think you're fantastic." He says peacefully, like it was nothing. Reki's face turns a low shade of pink.

"R-Really? But-" Reki tries to protest before Langa clasps his hands around Reki's. 

"Shhh. I don't want to hear you say anything bad about yourself, okay?" He asks him sleepily.

"...Okay. I promise." Reki reassures him, even if he isn't completely sure if he can keep that promise. Langa looks happy at this response and closes his eyes. Reki isn't sure if he's realized that their hands are still together but he doesn't complain and follows suit - his eyes fluttering shut. And at this moment, Reki thinks to himself.

Maybe he likes Langa more then he thought.

/

After Shadow drops them off, the pair of skaters both walk into Langa's house in the dark. Langa fumbles under his doormat to search for the key.

"Can you turn your phone torch on?" He asks. Reki complies and turns it on for him. Langa finds the key and sticks it in the door, opening it quietly. They creep into Langa's room and Reki glances at the clock.

"Jesus, it's 1am Langa. Will your mom wake up?" He questions, taking off his shoes.

"She's a pretty deep sleeper..." He says, glancing at his board. "I'm sorry Reki.. it broke." He looks totally ashamed that he broke it but Reki just smiles softly.

"It's okay, it can be replaced. I can do the same pattern if you'd like?" He smiles, sitting down on the floor. Reki gets a drink out his bag and takes a sip.

Langa's face lights up. "Yeah, if you could. Thank you." 

Reki glances around the room. "Do you have anywhere I can change in?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Langa thinks to himself for a moment and then leaves quickly - he comes back with something for him to wear. 

"There's a bathroom over there." Langa points to the left corner of his room and Reki goes into there to change. While Reki changes, Langa also takes off his clothes, they're full of dirt from skating with Joe.

Reki comes out and puts his clothes in his bag. "Uhm... where am I gonna sleep, Langa?" He remarks.

"Well, uh, I don't really have anything. My couch isn't very comfy and I'm not sure if you want to sleep with me." Langa answers before Reki laughs to himself.

"You gotta word things different. You know what that implies?" Reki raises an eyebrow at the confused boy before him.

"...No?" Langa's eyebrows furrow.

"It means you wanna have sex with them, dude." Reki answers, laughing. Langa blushes and shakes his hands.

"I-I don't mean it like that, you know this! I mean like, next to me!" He responds quickly.

"Sure, that's fine." Reki shrugs. "You wanna play 21 questions?"

Langa nods. "Sounds fun." They both go and sit on Langa's bed and Reki explains how it works. 

"I'll ask first, then! Umm... oh! If you had to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Reki questions.

Langa leans back. "Well, I've been to alot of places for snowboarding competitions... maybe France? They have good food and alot of cool tourist attractions." He explains.

"Sound's pretty cool! I think I'd like to go to Canada." Reki exclaims, the last part slightly quiet. "Y-You make it out to be really, really fun and I would wanna go there!" 

"Maybe I can take you one day." Reki chokes on his drink as Langa says that. "It's really cool in Canada, if not a bit cold..."

Reki just nods and wipes his mouth quickly. "Definitely. Your turn now!"

"Uhm, okay. What's your favorite song?" Langa questions. 

"Right now? Probably LA Devotee by Panic At The Disco, I have it on loop like, all the time. What about you?" The redhead answers, pulling out his phone to check his notifications. 

"I like What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. Been my favorite for years." Langa mentions, playing with his fingers.

"Ooo, I've heard that before. I like that one, wanna add it to our playlist?" Reki shows him his phone and Langa adds it. "Okay... what's the worst accident you've had snowboarding?"

Langa scoffs at that. "Oh, I've had quite a few. Probably when I broke my arm and got a pretty bad concussion... That's the first one that comes to mind."

"Well, I haven't snowboarded but my worst skating one is probably when I broke my pelvis skating. It really, really hurt."

"That doesn't sound good. Okay, let me think of a question." Langa thinks to himself before coming up with an idea. "What's the most controversial thing you agree with?" He asks.

"Ooo, that's a hard one. Uhm... I think that all those girls who started skating to get boys are pretty stupid. Also, the posers who call themselves beginners but in reality, they just wanna look cool." Reki says.

"That's a pretty good one, I don't think it's fair to the people who put time and effort into skating..." 

"Mh! Okay... what's your weirdest dating experience?" Reki questions, leaning forward.

Langa furrows his eyebrows. "He tried to win over my mom by cooking. He failed horribly." Langa laughs slightly. Reki subtlety tries to hide the way his breath hitches. He? So he was into guys, maybe girls. 

'This... is good? It's...good?' Reki thinks to himself before shaking his head.

"So you're into guys? Cool, dude." Reki tries to say as calmly as he can. 

Langa nods. "Yeah. Hope thats okay..."

"Oh, oh, no problem! I'm bi, soo... Mine was probably when this girl thought I couldn't talk to any other girl." Reki rubs the back of his neck. "Your turn?"

"That doesn't sound very good... but okay." Langa smiles. "This is #6 I think... what do you think of everyone we're friends with at S?"

Reki hums. "Well, I like Miya - he's really funny and super good at skating. Cherry is pretty serious but his calligraphy is awesome and Joe makes amazing food. Shadow is also pretty epic, and as you know, I hate Adam with a burning passion."

Langa props himself up on his elbows. "I agree with pretty much all of that!" He smiles, glancing at the clock - it's at 2:13am.

"Hey, Reki, we have school in the morning. Should we go to sleep now? We can finish the game later." Langa exclaims, yawning.

Reki looks at the clock. "Oh shit, it's later then I thought. Yeah, we can sleep." He gets under the duvet, Langa following.

"This-" They both begin. "You first." Reki says.

"This is kinda awkward." Langa blushes, turning over slightly. "This.. this is what friends do, right?"

Reki finds himself sad at when Langa says friends. He shakes it off. "Mh." Reki stares at his beautiful blue hair. He runs his hand through it without thinking. Langa visibly tenses slightly before melting into Reki's touch. Reki continues to comb his fingers through his silky hair peacefully. Langa closes his eyes peacefully, happy where he is. 

He can feel Reki's hand near his. This... this is totally platonic, right? Langa just shakes off the thoughts and mindlessly holds Reki's hand while he continues combing the Canadian's hair.

Reki freezes as Langa grabs his hand. He tries, he really tries to act normal and runs his hand through his hair once again, his hand shaking. Langa obviously notices as he begins to retract his hand but Reki just squeezes it tighter.

Langa feels at peace when Reki is with him. Maybe.. just maybe, Langa doesn't wanna be friends with Reki. Maybe he wants to be something more. As Langa is realizing this, he falls asleep silently.

Reki notices that the bluehaired boy has fallen asleep, yet he just continues running his fingers through his hair. He stops eventually and tries something. Langa is on his side - Reki flips to be on his side and closes the gap between them. He puts his arm around Langa's chest, holding his hand. Reki's heart is beating - really, really, really fast but if he could be here with Langa, he doesn't mind the consquences.

Yeah, maybe this isn't so platonic after all.

/

Langa's eyes slowly flutter open - he tries to think of what happened. The harsh glare of the sunrise peaks through the blinds and onto the two boys. Langa's face turns red as he realises that Reki is right behind him, spooning him, and holding his hand. His heart beats faster, faster, faster, faster-

"..anga?" Reki murmurs sleepily. Langa simply ignores him and pretends to be asleep. He can't say anything right now, his voice will crack. 

'Reki's sleepy voice is adorable.' He thinks to himself. Reki gives up on trying to wake him up but he still mutters in the background.

"You're so warm, Langa... I thought Canadians were supposed to be cold..." He whispers, "I... I'm sorry for being such a bad friend..." 

With that, Langa knows he should wake up. He moves slightly, alerting Reki that he's awake. 

"Mmm... Reki? Good morning..." 

"Oh, uh, good morning Langa." They were both awake now, still cuddling eachother. Reki tries to retract his arm but Langa just grabs on.

"I'm-"

"Shh, Reki, it's comfortable." Langa says. He likes saying Reki's name, and he'd like to hope that Reki likes hearing it. Reki just nods and stays there. They simply stay like that for atleast 10 minutes, neither of them saying anything. Reki once again brings his other arm up to stroke Langa's hair softly. 

"Heh, bedhead." He grins which Langa just scoffs at. "Question #7, you comfy?" 

Langa lazily nods and lays there happily for a while, looking at the orange hues of the horizon outside his window. As he gets lost in the affection, he hears his mother's footsteps.

"Reki, my mo-" He begins but Reki has already jumped up. "Yeah, just uh, get changed."

Reki mutters an 'okay', obviously wanting to stay with Langa for a bit longer, but he grabs his bag and goes to get changed in Langa's bathroom. 

"Langa? Good morning Langa!" His mom exclaims, far too happy in the morning. 

"Morning, mom."

"You woke up a bit late today! Hurry up or you won't meet Reki for school." She jokes, passing him a glass of juice and then leaving the room. Reki peaks out from the door of the bathroom and points to his door, mouthing: 'Is she gone?'

Langa nods and Reki comes out. "I'll, uh, I'll go up the road and wait for you there?"

"Okay, I won't be long. But before you go, come here." Langa requests, Reki curiously comes over to him and Langa places his blue headband on his head. Reki slightly blushes at the action. Why didn't Langa just give it to him?

"T-Thanks. I'll go now!" Reki opens his window and jumps out it and quickly runs up the road. Langa watches as he disappears and gets changed as quick as he can.

He runs into the living room - "Bye, mom. I'll eat at school." Before she can protest, he runs out the door to go and meet up with Reki again. Langa locks his house as he leaves and goes up the hill without his skateboard. He spots Reki and as quietly as he can, sneaks up on him.

"Rekiiiii~" He says lowly which Reki jumps at. 

"Who the- oh, Langa!" Reki playfully hits his arm. "C'mon, we don't have long." He grins and the two begin to walk upto school. Reki pulls his earbuds out of his pocket and passes one to Langa. He puts on a joint playlist they made together (https://youtu.be/sJzTbCtIVfc) and they make their way to school.

"Okay, question #8. How long have you been skating for? You know that I've been snowboarding since I was 2 so I wanna know yours." Langa inquires, looking up at the sky.

"Since I was 6, I think. My parents decided that skating was too dangerous for any younger so I started the baby lessons." Reki exclaims, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up to see what Langa was staring at. "That's an eagle, I'm pretty sure."

Langa continues to stare up. "It's really low down... cool." He says, continuing to walk. They make idle chat as the boys arrive at the school.

/

"Langaaaaa, this is so boringgggggg..." Reki groans, putting his arm around Langa's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's nearly over. We only have 20 more minutes." Langa says, brushing his hair out his eyes.

/

"Finally! This stupid class is done!" Reki says, practically stomping out his math class. "I hate our teacher so much, she's so annoying!"

"Meh, so do I. Hey, you wanna go skate?" Langa asks. "We can go to your house to pick up your board? Mine is broken, so..."

Reki nods. "Definitely. Race you?" He smirks and Langa simply grins back as the two boys run off into the distance towards Reki's house. 

/

"Hah... hah... I win..." Langa huffs, barely being able to breathe. Reki laughs and leans over, his hands on his knees.

"Jesus, I've never ran that fast..." He breathes out, fumbling in his pocket for his key. He unlocks the door and the two trot in, going straight to Reki's room. The redhead makes his way through the many skate tools on his floor, edges of griptape he's cut off, spare trucks and wheels.

"Sorry about the mess... heh.." Reki grins, moving the mess out the way to sit down. He looks through his new boards and passes one to Langa. "This one is pretty similar to your other one." 

Langa takes the board from out his hands and stares at it. "Looks pretty cool, thanks!" 

Reki grabs his own skateboard and they head out of his house and onto the concrete - jumping onto their boards and riding. Reki secures his headband as he ollies over a small curb. His hair is going allover the place in the wind. As he's building up speed, he gets an idea.

"Langa, wanna go to the beach area?" He shouts over the noise of the wheels turning underneath him.

"Yeah!" Langa shouts back, his hair flowing in the wind. Reki's eyes linger on his face - he looks so happy here. Reki continues on his path, his heart beating fast, and jumps upto the rail and slides down. From the corner of his eye he can see the clear skies above the sea. He can hear the sea gulls being noisy, the smell of the salty ocean catching upto him. 

Reki jumps off before he hits the sand and kicks his board up, catching it effortlessly from years of practice. Langa attempts to copy him but falls off, banging his elbow.

"Oww.... how do you do that so easily?" Langa questions, laughing off his bruise. Reki grins.

"It's a secret!" Langa gets up and runs onto the sand. Reki points at a small rent shop and they rent a towel to leave their boards on. Langa rents a boat and smiles gingerly at Reki. His orange eyes go wide and a grin gradually makes its way across his face. Langa pays and they both leave their boards on the towel.

Reki pushes out the boat onto the sea and jumps on. He sticks his hand out to help Langa up and fights the blush appearing on his cheeks. Langa gets on. They set off, the boat slowly drifting. Langa sits opposite Reki and stares at him - right into his eyes.

Reki's eyes, he thinks, are perfect. They are like the perfect orange sunset that he dreams to see every day. They have that sparkle that Langa loves to see, every time. He's barely holding himself back from trying to kiss the hell out of his best friend. His hair looks so perfect - it looks amazing anywhere, whether it's if he's just woken up or if he's skating through a street. His skin soft, softer then anything he's felt before. He subconsciously leans his head on his hand, not noticing Reki staring right back at him, right into his eyes.

Reki can see Langa staring at him. He's happy, maybe, just maybe, Langa likes him back. So he stares back at him. His eyes, they are blue, so blue, blue as the ocean, glinting happily under the sun's flare. They're so warm yet look so cold. Reki shakes his head - not now!

"Langa?" He questions, and Langa shakes awake from his daydream. 

"Hu-huh?" He squeaks out, his voice octaves higher.

Reki laughs softly. "Nothing. You're pretty." He says without thinking. He immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. "Sorry- sorry!"

Langa's face is a bright pink. "U-uhm, its fine, thank you?" He says nervously, directing the boat to the left. "Do you mean it..?"

Reki just sits there for a second before slowly nodding. "Mh." That's all he can make out, he's gonna go insane if he tries to speak right now. The color in Langa's face dies down slightly as his breath hitches.

"You're... you're pretty handsome aswell..." He murmurs, looking at his lap. He doesn't see the way Reki's eyebrows raise in shock and the way his cheeks heat up quickly.

"Uh- th-thanks." He replies, putting his head in his hands. "This is so embarrassing." He can hear Langa mutter in agreement. Langa looks up to see a dolphin.

"Hey, Reki, look behind you." He says quickly, pointing to behind him. Reki sits up and turns around to see the dolphin gracefully jump in and out the water. His mouth opens in surprise and then he smiles.

"That's pretty cool." Reki mouths, turning back around to see Langa sitting next to him. Reki, curious, begins to question him but instead, Langa puts his arms around Reki tightly. His blue hair falls to the side as Langa buries his head in the crook of the other boys neck.

"Don't ask. Just, uhm, stay there." Langa mutters lowly and Reki nods, holding him back. He subconsciously drops his head onto Langa's and they stay like that, the soft waves of the ocean going up against the side of the boat. Langa whispers something but Reki can't make out what he is saying. Reki feels comforted but he is curious of why Langa hugged him. He decides just to appreciate it now and subtly kisses the top of the Canadian's head without him noticing. He can smell his apple shampoo, it smells just like Langa.

Reki's heart was pounding heavily in his ears, he can feel the heat from Langa closing in towards him. The butterflies in his stomach keep going around and around - he can feel Langa's fingers ontop of his hand, moving into the gaps between his. Langa grasps onto his hand and strokes just above his wrist gently with his thumb. Reki can barely breathe, he's never done anything like this before, espically with his so called 'best friend'. This... this was definitely something that best friends don't do. So why is Langa...

And then it hits Reki.

"Heh, Langa, this isn't very platonic." He smiles, his voice quiet.

"Mh..." Langa whispers slowly. He takes a deep breath - "Uhm.. Reki. I like you." He blurts out. Reki's eyes widen slightly before a soft smile appears on his face. Langa backs away from his safe place in Reki's neck and looks directly into his eyes.

Reki smiles at him, placing his hands on the other boys cheeks. "Me too, Langa. Me too." The waves crash behind them, and Langa gradually looks at him, love-struck.

"Can I.." Langa begins, his voice catching in his throat. "Can I kiss you, Reki?" He questions, slowly, holding onto Reki's hand. Reki nods in reply and Langa presses his lips to Reki's. Langa's eyes slip shut. He feels like he's on a rollercoaster with the way his stomach is going, his mind at a hundred miles a minute. He can feel Reki's tongue grazing his lips slightly. Langa lifts his hand up to run his fingers through Reki's hair. Reki pulls away slowly, his mouth begging for air. A grin tugs at the redhead's lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He breathes, high on adrenaline. Langa softly laughs, the clear skies gleaming above him. He lets himself take a breather, and now he's going in to kiss this amazing boy before him. Langa wraps his arm's around Reki's shoulders.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispers gently, pushing some of Reki's hair aside and then continuing to kiss him. He can feel Reki biting at his lower lip and he loves every minute of it. He can't smell the fresh sea air, just Reki, Reki, Reki, Reki.

They stay there, eyes closed, lips together in the sea air for as long as they can before Langa pries himself off Reki.

"We... we gotta get back, huh?" He snorts, lightly kissing Reki's nose for good measure. 

"Mh." They direct the boat back to shore even though neither of them want to leave this moment. Reki puts his arm around Langa's lower chest and pulls him closer, laying his head on his shoulder. "Question #9, will you be my boyfriend, Langa Hasegawa?"

Langa laughs quietly "Of course I will, Reki Kyan. I love you." 

They both laugh. "I know, I know. I love you too."


	2. God, you're so handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluffy, stargazing chapter. I might just randomly add little cute chapters when I'm bored occasionally.

"Langa, not here." Reki mutters. Langa is holding the other boys hand under their desk, having moved the two together and now Langa is trying to subtly kiss him (and failing).

"Nnnngghh...." Langa groans, staring down at his work. "Can you help me with question 10?"

Reki leans over to what he's pointing at. "Oh, yeah. It's A." 

Langa smiles. "Thank you." He then leans in closer to him and whispers into his ear - "I love you."

"I love you too." Reki whispers back, "but right now, we gotta do the work. Come on."

/

Langa slumps into the back of his chair, his brain is going to explode. Why was science so hard? He's glad Reki is there to help him, since Reki is actually good at the subject. He internally sighs and puts his textbook up and his phone below it, plugging in his headphones to watch the newest clip of Miya doing a laser flip. Miya was really good, jesus. He feels a slap at his shoulder.

"Hey Langa! You playing football after school?" One of his classmate asks. He softly shakes his head, his hair over his eyes.

"Sorry but I'm busy today." He replies, moving his phone back into his pocket. The guy sighs.

"You're always busy! You always hang around Reki!" 

Langa nods. "Yeah, I do. So?"

"It's just- ugh, I give up." The guy exclaims, walking away back to his desk. Langa turns to Reki and laughs.

"They're all jealous that we're inseparable." Reki laughs at this and scratches his arm. 

"Obviously. You wanna go out for food after school?" He asks, finishing up his work.

"Sure, where?" Langa idly responds, peeking over at Reki's answers and copying them down for himself.

"Mmm.. maybe Joe's restaurant?" Reki suggests, twirling his pen around his fingers. Langa nods.

"Deal."

/

Langa points at a black and white cat on the sidewalk as they skate along the pavement. Reki looks at where he's pointing and smiles - Langa knows he loves cats, they both do. Reki tic tacs across the road, no stones to disturb their peace in sight. In the distance, he can see Joe's shop.

Arriving there, Langa simply stops on his board and gets off while Reki pops the tail and it flies into his hand. Langa stares at him before bursting out smiling.

"That's so cool." He exclaims, flipping his board over to stop the griptape from rubbing at his jacket. The pair leave their boards at the small rack at the door and walk in. The smell of great food fills the room and they spot the familiar green hair.

"Hey hey! It's my second favorite customers!" Joe greets, waving at them. Reki pouts at this.

"So who's your favorite?" He asks, pulling out a chair for Langa. Langa smiles and sits down, muttering a thank you.

Joe just grins. "Cherry." One word and Reki chokes.

"Cherry?!" He exclaims, leaning forward. "When did this happen?" He asks, raising one eyebrow. Joe's face turns weird but in the end, he doesn't answer him and instead leaves to the kitchen. Langa bursts out laughing as he leaves and Reki does the same.

"Did you see his face, Langa?" Reki smirks, hitting the table. "It was hilarious!"

"Yeah, I did, pfft." Langa says, trying to contain his laughter. He spots the menu on the table and pulls it up, showing his boyfriend the options. Langa's eyes linger over the menu in his hands. He decides to order the currywurst. "What are you ordering?" 

Reki considers this for a moment before deciding. "I'm gonna have Poutine." He grins and Langa nods.

"I have that all the time, it's really good, trust me." He reassures, looking around the room for Joe to return. He spots him in the corner, serving food to someone. He raises his hand and Joe walks over to them, paper in hand.

"Hello, hello. What do you guys want?" He questions, clicking his pen. The pair repeat their orders and Joe walks off to go and give them to the chef. Reki reaches under the table to find Langa's hand and grasps it tightly. He leans across the table and kisses Langa.

Langa has a small pink blush on his cheek but he appreciates it nonetheless. He traces the scars on Reki's hand from where he's been falling for countless years discreetly under the table. He can see Reki visibly breathe in and smile at him. Reki moves the hair out of his face and stares at him, giggling like a teen girl.

"You're so pretty, Langa, I don't get why everybody hasn't fallen in love with you yet." He admits, retracting his hand and leaning on it.

"Maybe it's because they know, somehow, that I have a very amazing boyfriend, who can skate like a god and who I'd give the world to." He flirts back and grins at Reki's face heating up.

"I- Pfft." Reki can't put it into words so he starts to laugh at Langa's statement. 

"What's so funny?" Langa blinks, seemingly unaware of the impact of what he said. Reki just continues to laugh and then Langa realizes it. His eyes widen before he closes his eyes and buries his head in the table. "Oh my god."

The pair of boys keep laughing until Joe brings their meals out. He quirks an eyebrow but decides to just ignore them, leaving the plates and walking away. Reki licks his lips and immediately starts to eat the street food, Langa doing the same.

After a while of conversation and finishing up their food, the two boys leave the restraunt after paying. Reki jumps onto his skateboard and begins to bomb the hill, Langa stepping onto his and following the redhead. They skate past the apartment blocks under the stars. Reki pulls over at a simple kids park - it's empty. 

"What're we gonna do here?" Langa questions, opening the gate for Reki. The park is dark and full of grass. Reki tugs at his arm, a smile playing at his lips. He grabs the Canadian's hand and pulls him over to a spot of grass and lays down, skateboard to the side. Langa puts his board with his and sits down with him, staring up at the starry sky.

Reki's eyes wonder to each star as he points them out. "That's the sign of Pisces. That one-" He moves his hand up slightly to the right, "-is Pegasus." Langa stares up at the constellations above him. He tucks the information that Reki loves stars in the back of his head for later, he can take him stargazing. 

The fluff of the grass below Langa's head swishes slightly as a gust of wind passes them. He nudges closer to Reki and leans his head on his shoulder, continuing to stare at the moon above him. Reki pauses in his naming of the stars and leans over to kiss Langa. His soft lips are all Langa wants right now - he slowly bites the bottom of Reki's lip. He can hear a small noise come out of Reki but he ignores it, stroking over his hand. Reki runs his tongue across his lip and Langa swears his heart can't go any faster or any louder, beating away in his chest. Reki pulls away slightly and kisses his forehead. "God, you're so handsome." He kisses Langa once again before laying back down to continue naming the constellations above them. He looks up in delight, just the sound of Reki's voice makes him happy.

To be honest, Langa's never realized just how beautiful the night sky is. He's never felt more close to the astronomical shines above him. Billions of lightyears away from him but he suddenly feels closer to them then ever, with Reki there to guide him. He mentally makes another note to bring a telescope next time they do this again. Langa could of been doing this all this time, yet he's never actually thought to properly look at the stars. With a slight sadness in his eyes of focusing all of his attention on mainly winter, he hears the voice of Reki.

"Hey, it's a shooting star. Make a wish." Reki suddenly interrupts his thought train, glancing to the left. Langa's eyes follow his finger towards the other side and he wishes.

'May I always be with Reki.'

'Please let me forever be with Langa.'


	3. And play a video game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa and Reki play Mario Kart. :)

"Heh, it's so easy to see you blush, Langa. Your pale skin gives it alllllll away!" Reki grins, laying ontop of the other boy. Langa felt like his lungs were going to explode if Reki's elbow dug into him anymore, but he didn't wanna be a heartless demon. He knew how much Reki loved physical affection, and Langa didn't mind it, its just that Reki was like a koala sometimes.

He gently moved Reki to the side slightly, inhaling a very needed breath of oxygen. Reki clearly didn't like that and he wrapped his arms right around Langa's torso, cuddling into him.

"Langaaaaaaaaaaa..." He groans and Langa smiles at him, twirling Reki's hair around his finger. His head was on the Canadian's lap, arms reaching up to fit right around him.

"Hm?" He responds idly, staring right into those honey eyes which he never wanted to leave.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" He asks, running his fingers up Langa's chest. Even though he's been with Reki for a little over two weeks now, his words still got caught in his throat whenever Reki touched him. He nods, clearing his throat.

"Sure. I think it's under my bed.." Langa says, jumping up. Reki adjusts himself against the wooden frame and brings his knee up, playing with his mini skateboard. Langa fumbles around below him fora little longer before pulling out a Wii and the game disc. "Is... is Wii okay? I only have this."

He doesn't miss how Reki's eyes light up at the sight of a Wii. "Holy shit, haven't played on one of these for years. I never actually had one, I just used my friends." Langa just scoffs at this and plugs it into the HDMI cable, the famous 'Mario Kart, Wii! Yahoo!" introduction playing through Langa's TV.

Reki leans forward as Langa passes him a steering wheel and the Wii remote. Langa has the player one remote so he chooses the multiplayer option. 

"Press A." He says, Reki doing what he was told. The screen lights up as they pick their own characters. Langa immediately selects King Boo - he has everything unlocked from countless hours played in Canada. Reki goes through a few - Mario, Daisy, Donkey Kong, before he decides on Toad. The boys choose their carts and go to the cup selection. "Which cup do you wanna do?"

Reki looks through the maps and points to Flower Cup. "I like the look of Coconut Mall and DK Summit."

Langa nods. "DK Summit is my favorite. Reminds me of Canada. Wario's Gold Mine is pretty hard though." 

"Oo, sounds fun." Reki exclaims, watching the map preview. 

"You press two to accelerate, by the way. You sure about Flower Cup?" Reki nods and assures him of his choice. Langa selects Flower Cup. "What CC do you wanna do? It's the speed of the others." He points at them. Reki thinks for a second and points to 150cc, grinning.

"Let's do the hardest one." Langa rolls his eyes but selects 150cc anyways.

The countdown appears on the screen and they set off. Mario Circuit isn't the hardest map of all but Reki seems to be getting used to the game. Langa gets pushed to the side by the Peach AI and mutters under his breath 'stupid Peach...'

Langa comes in second, beaten by the one and only Princess Peach. He says something about the Peach AI being unfair but Reki doesn't hear him, sulking at his 7th place. 

"Hey, don't be sad. It's only the first round." Langa murmurs, clicking next. Reki grins. 

"Nah, I'll do muchhhh better next time." Reki promises, watching the countdown. The familiar Coconut Mall music fills his ears and he hums along to it, speeding past the Koopa Troopa. Langa's currently in first and then hits the corner, falling back to fourth. Reki seems happy with his third place, racing right along Langa and pushing his cart to the side.

"Heyy, stop pushing me!" He shouts, turning his wheel. Langa laughs.

"Never. Catch me if you can!" He replies back, going up to third place, leaving Reki behind. Reki sulks slightly at this but becomes more determined, zooming right infront of his boyfriend. A small snicker comes from his lips as he finishes in second. Langa pouts at being third. He's about to click next when Reki hugs him from behind, pulling him down laughing. "Heh, I beat youu!"

Langa rolls over and lanches Reki to the side, flopping ontop of him. His head slots itself into Reki's collar. Langa plants a kiss onto his neck and then trails it up his face. Reki sits there, his face flushed but happy with the affection and kisses his cheek. Suddenly, the beginning of the DK Summit music begins to play and Langa jumps off Reki quickly, sitting up back in his spot, staring intensely at the screen. Yep, this was definitely his favorite. 

Reki touches his neck briefly and smiles, watching the TV. He grabs his remote and goes off, flying across the air. Langa's in first and super focused. Langa spins flawlessly across the track, dodging all the slow snow. His cart jumps up in the air and Reki can't help but compare it to the real Langa skating - he can jump high, so very high. He sinks slightly, remembering just how far he is behind Langa, Miya and the others in comparison. Langa finishes in first, Reki in second and before clicking next, he turns to Reki, placing his hands on the redhead's cheeks.

"I love you." He remarks out of the blue. Reki shakes his head from the thoughts and smiles, copying Langa by putting his hands on the other's cheeks. They stare at eachother for a while until Reki begins to laugh. 

"God, you're so pretty Langa." He says, stroking his face idly. Langa smiles softly at that.

"Right back at you." He replies as Reki moves a strand of his hair away to look right into his eyes. He's about to do something else but the blare of sound from the TV interrupts them. Langa turns around to look at it, Reki peeking out from behind them and it asks if the player is still active. They both begin to laugh and pick up their respective remotes, Langa leaning into his shoulder. He gulps slightly at the preview of Wario's Gold Mine. As it begins, he latches himself off Reki to try to focus.

From the corner of his eye, he spots Reki sticking his tongue out in concentration - and then falling off the map. He swears quickly and then grabs three mushrooms to get a speed boost... and then drives off the edge again. 

"Nnngh, this is so hard!" Reki moans, flailing his arms and becoming even more behind. He then realizes and grabs his wheel back and tries, he really tries, and falls off yet again. "Fucki-" He begins but he's interrupted by Langa hissing at the screen as he's fallen off aswell.

They both don't even come top 5 in the final map but fall back laughing anyways. Langa swears he cannot fall any deeper in love with Reki, but apparently it's possible with that adorable laugh of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mayy become a multi-chapter obsession. I can't stop writing about these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd there we have it.
> 
> If anyone gets the reference in the title, tell me :)


End file.
